Talk:Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks
I see that in the picture of Future Gohan with one arm that the arm he is missing is his right arm. I was reading Future Gohan's article and it says that he lost his right arm. Is this just a srew up in animation or is the article wrong? Imortality is a curse. 18:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't see a problem with what you're saying. In the special, Future Gohan loses his right arm, and the article reflects this. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 18:39, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I looked at the special itself and it's definitely his left arm that is lost. I don't know where the image in the article with his right arm missing came from. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 20:43, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Someone sort those Android links out They head to mainstream Android 17 and 18 Admiral/Ambassador Paul 13:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) pictures there were a couple pictures of Gohan fighting the androids in the sections after gohan has died. I removed one picture and put the other in the section above where it was, on the left side. If this is improperly formatted please feel free to change it or let me know, but those pictures certainly shouldn't have been in the last hope section 15:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, sounds good. I replaced the other picture and put it in the Gohan's death section. 15:41, October 25, 2009 (UTC) : Pan Can we are 100% Sure that pan doesn't exist in the Timeline? We didn't saw much about Future Gohan's private live, so we can't be sure he never met Future Videl and so we cannot be sure they didn't made a Future Pan (in maintimeline Pan was made arround 779, Future Gohan died 780...); I think even we can doub , he can't prove it or? --Soran 04:11, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Actually we can because he spent all of his time either fighting the androids or training Future Trunks. :No, we only think, and he also will need a break, nobody can train nonstop for long, and you don't need long to make a baby... Specialy since Trunks wanted to train secretly (or at last, he didn't want that bulma know it) we can be sure, Gohan had free time from training Trunks. Like I said, it's (very) unlikely, but not impossible that a Future Pan exist. He could also have another girlfriend or something, we just don't know--Soran 04:50, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Yea well one thing you are forgetting is that Gohan and Trunks both spent their free time together also and the androids attacked almost always when they were relaxing. Are you forgetting Vegeta and Goku pretty much trained nonstop (mainly Vegeta) but still bottom line is Future Gohan didn't have time for the stuff he did before the Androids. Gohan met Videl at school. Future Gohan never went to school, so he never had the chance to meet Videl. 05:07, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :But sir, this is the FUTURE timeline, i bet Videl was one of the people Gohan saved since the school was destroyedBH Ouji (talk) 06:24, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the help with this user Sand. :They weren't nonstop together (in the movie, i have it here, and like i Bulma didn't wanted that the 2 train together, because it was to dangerous, so it's impossible for them and needed to train secretly) and one of the problem with the androids was, that they cant feel where they were, so they couldn't fight them every second... And even Goku had breaks from training, it was shown (not much) and he have wife and made 2 Kids (even he is the worst father of all time) So I don't see the point where we can be 100% sure that Gohan never meet Videl (and then 5 min are enough^^) :Also they didn't train long... 779 he was still alone, the training with Trunks started 780 and short after the start he died. :And to say he can only meet her at school is just so extrem ridiculous, specially in a time where I doub someone (ok ppl were still stupid enough to still live in towns) would send their children to school, so i doub Future Videl was in a school --05:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well Videl was created in mid 1993 and Pan in mid 1995, this special aired in early 1993, so FPan MIGHT been born before Gohan chan died, but these two characters wasn't created at the time (fans such as Salagir and PGV put FGohan meeting FVidel, with yes, FPan being born after FGohan is killed)BH Ouji (talk) 06:22, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Another thing. Even if Pan was born in future trunks' timeline, Could she survive life there? With two killer androids blowing everything up in site for 20 years. 0551E80Y (talk) 07:41, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Well it depends on how her personality would be like, if like her daddy (do-or-die personality), who bassiscly was #$% stupid and died in vain, then yes she would die, if not then she would be like Trunkie and go to the past with him. But heck, according to Shin Budokai 2, even Future Mark survived, but he has gag force so it's normalBH Ouji (talk) 08:46, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Gohan What was Gohan doing during the beginning of the film? Was he rushing the medicine to Goku?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, Trunks says the medicine was only created after Goku died. He was going home. 22:51, July 11, 2015 (UTC)